<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War Hungry by ardourscript</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778189">War Hungry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardourscript/pseuds/ardourscript'>ardourscript</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Georgenotfound lore, M/M, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), The Disc War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardourscript/pseuds/ardourscript</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[George goes to dream and tries to get him to give him the discs so the war ends. George lore question mark]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>War Hungry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first ever fic, so constructive criticism is appreciated. it can be read as platonic or romantic, you choose. This is based off their characters from the lore so it’s why dream seems like a dick, also if dream or george change how they feel about fanfic then I’ll delete it. Thank you, have a good day :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As every second went by, it became more apparent to George that war was nearing on the horizon. All because the boy who had once been exiled was back. George couldn’t tell if he was brave or stupid. But whatever it is it’s not good, and as long as the child’s hope doesn’t fade away hisenthusiasm to reclaim the discs will curve around seeking revenge.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Along the paths of the dream smp George tails behind Dream. Trying to keep up with the taller man was a challenge on its own, but when angered by Tommy’s regain of allies and betrayal of his own, it was nearly impossible. Eventually George gave up in trying to match his pace and a few minutes later he reached Dreams destination. Where it all started, the community house.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walks in to find dream rummaging through the dusty chests in search of any useful materials. George doubts that he’ll find anything good, mostly old items with random names engraved into them. He goes to sit on the remains of the spiral stair case, the brunette hopes that there might be an easier way to resolve the problem than a full out blown war.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, you can take everything away from them but as long as they have each other they’ll never stop, they’ll always be after you dream.” George breaks the silence between the two, unsure of how his friend will take the comment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I don’t know that!” The blonde man snaps back at him, ransacking through the chests with less care than before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George is fed up with dream always needing a reason to fight, a reason to be controlling, a reason to not care anymore. He hastily walks to where dream is standing and closes the chest that the other boy was inspecting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No dream you don’t, if you understood then you would have stopped the war before it even happened!” He snaps back in the same hot-tempered tone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“Oh so you blame me?” Eyebrows raised, he looks directly at the shorter boy in a state of disbelief. Dream can’t process what he is saying to him right now, he thought that George would be by his side so matter what.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No of course not, I’m scared, dream. If this carries on, more people are going to die. Wilbur and Schlatt are already dead.” He cries. “What if it’s Bad next or Callahan or Sap? What if it’s me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream is taken aback, he never even thought about how the others felt. No, he had been so deeply blinded by hatred for another that he’d forgotten about everything else. Pondering his next move, he gently places his hand on his friends shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“George I’m sorry. You have to understand that I’m doing this to protect you, maybe you don’t get it yet but one day you will. I love you. I don’t want you to die, I-I don’t want anyone else to die! But things need to change an-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George stops listening at this point. He can’t comprehend how much of an idiot dream is being, he can’t even look at him! Lowering his gaze, in a deadpan tone he cuts the other boy off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you loved me you would listen to me, war causes death, dream. It’s always unavoidable, practically impossible! You truly love me?” He asks, looking back at the other boy with fire in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” Dream sighs, moving his hand from George’s shoulder and placing them onto his head, running his fingers through the tufts of his hair. Whilst resting his elbows upon the stacks of old chests. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then give me the discs dream. If you love me, don’t watch me die. Give me the discs and it can all be over. Please.” George begs, hoping that his friend can see what it means for them if he doesn’t listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">Dream turns his back to George, he looks out the window of the community house that they had built together so many moons ago. He admits with a defeat, knowing that his choice is not one that his friend wants to hear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that simple George...if I give them to Tommy then I lose everything, I hold no power and they win everythi-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at me!!”, He hears George choke with an enraged sob. Turning back around to face George he’s met with a pair of teary, wrathful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No dream no, listen to me! You had everything and you wanted more! You always want more, nothing is ever enough for you! And when you watch your friends die because you couldn’t let go, love won’t save us then! What are you going to do?” He slowly walks forward and jabs an accusing finger at Dreams chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh? Are you going to sit here feeling sorry for yourself, feeling the guilt that you knew you could’ve stopped it. I sure hope not. Don’t be fucking stupid.” Scoffing, he takes one last glance into dreams eyes and smirks coldly. Something Dream would never expect to form on the face of the brunette with such malicious intent. It almost feels like he’s looking at someone entirely different and quite frankly it terrifies him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or maybe you want this?” The shorter boy whispers. With all signs of anger gone, he’s left with the poignancy of reality. Tears begin to dribble out of the corners of his eyes and cascade down his rosy cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know with you anymore...” Biting his lip, he shakes his head ever so slightly, keeping his gaze lowered on the floor where they used to live. As the blooming anguish stabs and twists at his heart. The Dream that once knew had been lost to the torment of war.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George makes his way towards where the door would have been, at this moment in time what they used to call home is nothing but ruins, only the fragmented foundations of the distant memories to be left in their minds. Melancholy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they had first arrived there was an overwhelming hunger that they all felt as they struggled to find food. Weeks spent trying to find animals and bring them back. Planting and farming the crops off the side of the house they once shared. Or the distant recollection of everyone fishing together contentedly off the sides of the dock, all feeling a desire to fill their empty stomachs. He treads along the remains of a well known path leaving the other man behind. Not many had thought much of it then but now, George would do anything to go back to the days when he and his friends were hungry for food. It seems thatnow they’re all hungry for something else. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">War. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So was it okay? I have an idea for another story but how would everyone feel about a Sam (Awsamdude) villain ark? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[1116 words]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>